mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Coisas Para Não se Esperar da Hasbro (por WaxingCrescent)
Aí pessoal, estou de volta. =D Se tem blogues que eu gosto mais de criar do que os de Red Fields, são os blogues falando do canon. Afinal a wiki é para isso. Então aproveitando aquelas férias de aquela pausa em RF, eu resolvi voltar com os blogues falando da nossa amada série. Como já não tem muito conteúdo mais para fazer "Top 10", eu resolvi testar um novo tipo de matéria, que eu batizei simplesmente de "7", onde eu estarei falando sobre 7 coisas sobre um determinado assunto, e irei começar com 7 coisas para não se esperar da Hasbro. Ou seja, coisas que os fãs esperam demais da produtora, mas que não deviam, já que podem ficar completamente decepcionados. Algumas observações serão feitas antes de começar. #Não estou dizendo que essas coisas de fato NÃO irão acontecer, apenas que vocês não devem criar tanta esperanças. Simplesmente algumas dessas coisas, ou senão todas, podem acontecer, mas que, de fato, seria uma grande surpresa por parte da Hasbro. #O conteúdo que estarei usando NÃO são minhas opiniões próprias, estarei usando fatos existentes, ou seja, o que estarei falando é coisa da própria Hasbro. Então vamos começar. =D 1 - Relacionamentos amorosos thumb|300pxOs fatos não são favoráveis para os chamados "shippers". A Hasbro desde sempre tem pouquíssimo interesse em trabalhar casais. Um exemplo é o único episódio com tema dos dias dos namorados, que é Hearts and Hooves Day, onde o casal trabalhado nem se gosta de verdade, eles foram apenas alvo de um feitiço das CMC. Outro fato é que quando a Hasbro trabalha um sentimento amoroso, ele é simplesmente descartado ou enfraquecido com o tempo, alguns exemplos são Blueblood e Rarity, Trenderhoof e Rarity, Trenderhoof e Applejack, e o exemplo mais forte, Flash Sentry e Twilight Sparkle, que após cada EG, perde mais força. Os únicos casais que se formaram, foram de personagens adicionados para que o seus maiores propósitos, seriam formar um casal, que foram Shining Armor e Cadance, Matilda e Cranky. Outra coisa preocupante para os shippers é o fato que a maioria das Mane 6 se quer teve um interesse amoroso: Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie (King Grover não conta) e Applejack, e já estamos ao longo da 6ª Temporada, ou seja, a série já percorreu muito chão para que nenhuma dessas personagens despertasse algum sentimento para com alguém. Então, se alguém espera ansiosamente para que cada Mane 6 encontre sua alma gêmea até o final da série, sinto dizer para essas pessoas, mas vocês tem grandes chances de se decepcionar. Minha opinião pessoal sobre o assunto: Eu estou longe de ser um shipper, muito menos dentro de uma série como MLP, já que o romance não é o tema principal, e sim a amizade. Então parcialmente eu prefiro que casais não fossem trabalhados, pelo motivo que a série já está na 6ª Temporada, para mim, casais a essa altura, seria forçar a barra. Porém eu especifiquei que casais podem ser trabalhados de uma forma interessante em dois blogues que fiz sobre shipping (esses blogues foram deletados). A minha opinião continua a mesma, eu prefiro que não tenha casais, mas tudo bem se acontecer, mas que sejam trabalhados de uma forma interessante e proveitosa, e não forçada. 2 - Personagens Homossexuais thumb|left|300pxEsse é um assunto bastante delicado, mas que precisa ser realçado. Em uma época onde o homossexualismo está ganhando espaço, é importante que personagens assim surjam em mídias para que os homossexuais ganham força e moral, porém é algo que ainda é mal visto por muitos, infelizmente. Por esse motivo, muitas empresas preferem não arriscar em abordar o assunto, para não se envolverem em polêmicas, e a Hasbro, aparentemente, é uma delas. Ao longo de 6 Temporadas, ainda não foi criado um personagem homossexual ou outro que revelasse ser um, o mais próximo que a série tem, são as personagens Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops, o que não é muita coisa, já que são apenas personagens de fundo, porém, nem mesmo as duas assumiram a homossexualidade, ao invés disso, a Hasbro destacou a palavra "amigas" entre as duas, na oportunidade que tiveram de fazer isso. Então o possível homossexualismo das duas fica apenas por parte das teorias dos fãs. Várias teorias são feitas em torno de personagens homossexuais, porém, até agora, a série tem 0 personagens confirmados. Um fato que é preocupante para aqueles que esperam um personagem homossexual, é o primeiro assunto dessa matéria, o motivo mais forte de um personagem assumir a homossexualidade, seria demonstrar um interesse amoroso por alguém, e como vimos, os interesses amorosos estão em extrema baixa na série. Minha opinião pessoal sobre o assunto: Basicamente eu não vejo problemas algum com um personagem homossexual ser revelado. Algum tempo atrás eu sentiria um certo desconforto, mas já não tenho mais problemas com isso. Porém eu não gostaria que a Hasbro se envolvesse em polêmicas, se eles já tiveram problemas com racismo, crenças religiosas e aquele famoso caso da Derpy de The Last Roundop, imagina o problema que eles teriam com as pessoas de mente fechada por abordar o homossexualismo. Mas se tratando de formar um casal homossexual, aí minha opinião é a mesma do primeiro assunto desse blogue, se for para forçar a barra, nem precisa, se for de uma forma bem trabalhada, o casal é bem vindo. 3 - Sunset Shimmer e As Dazzlings na série thumb|300px Se você é alguém que espera a participação de Sunset Shimmer ou das Dazzlings na série, sinto muito, mas tenho um fato preocupante para você. Shimmer e as Sirens foram criadas para serem personagens exclusivas dos Equestria Girls, mesmo que ambas foram originadas no mundo dos pôneis. O primeiro EG foi lançado no final da 3ª Temporada, então já fazem duas temporadas e meia e nenhuma referência aos 3 filmes foi feita até agora. Além do mais, cada EG que é lançado, a ligação entre os filmes e a série fica cada vez mais distante. Equestria Girls é um grande objeto de marketing da Hasbro (a série também é), porém eles são cuidadosos com alguns detalhes se tratando do canon. E algo que complica bastante a participação na série dos personagens exclusivos dos filmes, é um tweet de uma dos membros mais importantes da série, que é a Meghan McCarthy (confira o tweet aqui), nesse tweet, McCarthy confirma que Equestria Girls faz parte do mesmo mesmo canon que a série, mas que não causa impacto algum nos episódios da série. Ou seja, é praticamente impossível que a Sunset Shimmer ou as Dazzlings participem da série sem causar algum impacto referente aos filmes. Aparentemente, a Hasbro simplesmente não quer que o mundo humano seja mencionado nos episódios da série. Cinch e as principais Shadowbolts não entram nesse fator, já que elas pertencem ao mundo humano e versões ponificadas delas em Equestria não causaria nenhum impacto, visto que essas possíveis versões pôneis simplesmente poderiam não saber de suas versões humanas. E já temos um exemplo disso, que é o Flash Sentry, que existe na série, foi criado para o EG, mas que desconhece de sua versão humana aparentemente, além de ser um personagem com uma participação muito pequena na série, resumida a apenas 5 palavras. Update: O destaque dado para Starlight Glimmer na 6ª Temporada também dificulta a participação de Sunset Shimmer na série, visto que são personagens parecidas, tratadas de formas semelhantes. Minha opinião pessoal sobre o assunto: Eu acredito que a Hasbro possa voltar atrás em questão do tweet de Meghan McCarthy e trazer os exclusivos do EG para a série, porém eu iria receber isso muito mal. Para mim, o que difere a série dos filmes, são os personagens pôneis. A marca de My Little Pony sempre foi os pôneis, e isso é um dos motivos que me leva a gostar tanto dessa série. Eu já sou implicado com o fato que EG foi confirmado pertencer ao mesmo canon da série, porque eu simplesmente não aceito o mundo humano ser uma dimensão paralela ao mundo dos pôneis. Mesmo não tendo aprovado nenhum dos 3 filmes das Equestria Girls, eu ainda tenho um certo gosto por eles, mas o único motivo que faz eu gostar um pouco de EG, é por causa que os filmes tem outras versões dos personagens da série que eu tanto gosto. Então, basicamente, eu não gostaria que as personagens exclusivas dos Equestria Girls aparecessem na série, mesmo gostando bastante das Dazzlings, prefiro que elas retornem e aprontem alguma em um EG futuro. 4 - Retorno de "Personagens Especiais" thumb|left|300pxEu me refiro aos "Personagens Especiais" sendo aqueles personagens que foram criados com a dublagem de um artista convidado. Normalmente, a Hasbro tem seus próprios dubladores, que emprestam suas vozes para a maioria dos personagens, porém há aqueles que ganharam suas vozes de artistas convidados, e ainda mais, são personagens que foram destaques em suas participações. Os maiores exemplos que temos é Cheese Sandwich, que ganhou a voz de 'Weird Al' Yankovic e a Condessa Coloratura, que recebeu a voz de Lena Hall. Então, pelo motivo da maior dificuldade de trazer esses artistas para dublar novamente esses personagens, faz com que a participação desses personagens na série novamente se torne algo mais complicado. Se você é um shipper 'CheesePie', vejo que seu desejo é bastante difícil de se tornar realidade, se comparar com o primeiro assunto dessa matéria. Esses personagens podem aparecer novamente (como o Cheese em Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2), mas o que adiantaria se não fosse uma participação grandiosa?! E eles jamais retornariam sem suas vozes originais. Minha opinião pessoal sobre o assunto: Eu gostaria que Cheese Sandwich retornasse alguma vez, porque é um personagem que gosto bastante, porém eu reconheço essa dificuldade de trazer o 'Weird Al' novamente, então eu não tenho esperanças que ele volte a ter uma boa participação na série, só novas participações rápidas e sem falas. Já a Coloratura é uma personagem que não me agradou muito, achei muito forçada a sua participação, não é alguém que me preocupa se vai retornar ou não. E sinceramente eu não sei/lembro se há outro "personagem especial" que eu pudesse ter mencionado nessa parte. 5 - A Morte de Algum Personagem thumb|300pxNão estou falando necessariamente de uma morte violenta ou de algum desastre, mas sim destacando uma morte natural, sendo mais específico, por uma doença. Apesar do número enorme de fãs maduros que a série tem, a Hasbro nunca mudou e nunca mudará seu público alvo, que é o infantil. Por esse motivo, a morte de algum personagem é algo delicado para se trabalhar, podendo ser chocante para seu público alvo. Um fato que leva à isso não acontecer na série, é o mesmo fato da série já está na 6ª Temporada e nenhum personagem ter morrido ao longo desse tempo. Aparentemente o Rei Sombra virou farofa no final de Crystal Empire - Part 2, mas mesmo assim, há indícios que ele não morreu, tendo o chifre como o motivo principal. Mesmo quando é um vilão horrendo e problemático, a Hasbro prefere aprisioná-lo ou convertê-lo para o bem, ao invés de lhe dar um final trágico. A situação ainda é mais complicada se um personagem for um pônei, que a morte de um seria muito mais chocante para o público alvo. Temos um caso a parte, que são os pais da Applejack, mesmo não confirmando que estão mortos, há indícios que eles realmente morreram, mas mesmo assim, são personagens que nunca foram mostrados, então não há choque traumático nesse caso. Minha opinião sobre o assunto: A morte é algo que, se for trabalhada de uma forma interessante, pode se tornar uma das melhores coisas em uma determinada mídia de entretenimento, porém eu não recebo muito bem quando um personagem, que eu goste bastante, acaba morrendo. Então eu não gostaria de ver a morte em MLP, sendo exatamente que sou muito apegado à vários personagens, então não iria aceitar a morte de muitos deles, e também pelo motivo que a série não tem essa pegada mais pesada, sendo uma série infantil. Já sou acostumado com a série assim e gosto bastante dela do jeito que é. 6 - Conteúdo Adulto thumb|left|300pxPode ser difícil de acreditar, mas existem aqueles que realmente esperam que a série ganhe uma classificação maior, do que a classificação Livre. Não estou falando exatamente de conteúdo adulto e sim de um conteúdo mais voltado para os fãs mais velhos do que seu público alvo. O assunto anterior abordado nessa matéria tem uma ligação direta com esse assunto. Mesmo que a Hasbro acaba extrapolando um pouco em algumas cenas, como a batalha de Twilight contra o Lorde Tirek em Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 e a cena em que a Rarity usa uma leve sedução para extrair informações dos Guardas reais em Rarity Investigates!, eles jamais iriam longe com certas coisas que muitos fãs desejam, como bebidas alcoólicas, cigarros, palavras com teor mais pesado e etc. Essas coisas já são batidas por acontecimentos como o da Berryshine, que não aparece necessariamente bêbada em Slice of Life, e seu barril é sugestivamente suco de frutas e não cachaça, Sr. Greenhooves foi redesenhado para que ele não usasse um cachimbo e sim aparecesse com um capim na boca, e há pouquíssimas provocações na série que distancia grandiosamente do possível uso de palavras de baixo calão, o mais perto que temos disso é o "lame" que Gilda usa para Rainbow Dash, que para nós, foi traduzido como "babaca" em Griffon the Brush-off. Existem também pessoas que querem batalhas mais violentas que a de Twilight's Kingdom, ou cenas com um teor sexual muito maior que o de Rarity Investigates!, porém isso claramente é algo que não tem como acontecer. Minha opinião sobre o assunto: Todos sabem que sou adepto em gostar de um conteúdo mais forte, como alguns podem ver em Red Fields, porém Red Fields é apenas uma história escrita, eu simplesmente não iria querer uma série animada no mesmo estilo de MLP sendo trabalhada com os acontecimentos da minha história, provavelmente eu iria querer um estilo novo de pôneis, caso se houvesse uma versão ponificada animada, mas eu iria preferir muito mais um anime da minha versão original de Red Fields. Então meu voto é: NÃO, eu não gostaria que um conteúdo adulto fosse apresentado na série, apesar de achar graça de algumas coisas como a Berryshine alcoolizada, eu sinceramente não queria isso dentro da série. Uma 'açãozinha' estilo Twilight e Tirek eu gostaria de ver outras vezes, mas nada muito violento. E cenas como a da Rarity, eu relevo, sendo que até achei engraçado, mas não iria querer que o teor sexual fosse aumentado. Repetindo o que eu disse anteriormente; eu gosto da série como ela é. 7 - Várias Novas Temporadas thumb|288pxE esse sétimo motivo chega para se tornar uma preocupação ainda maior para os outros seis motivos apresentados nessa matéria. A série é dividida em duas partes até agora: Twilight aprendiz unicórnio e Twilight princesa alicórnio. Se for analisar bem, foram 65 episódios com a Twilight sendo aprendiz de Celestia e já são 64 episódios com a Twilight sendo uma princesa, e é inegável que o maior acontecimento da série até agora, foi Twilight se tornar uma princesa, mesmo que seja um acontecimento que desagradou muitos fãs, inclusive a mim, mas temos que aceitar que foi o maior 'up' na série até agora. Isso se torna um fato preocupante, porque já é notável que não há muitas coisas para explorar na vida da protagonista como princesa, ela já se tornou a Princesa da Amizade, salvou Equestria várias vezes, então a personagem já se aproxima de um desgaste, isso acontece também com as outras personagens principais, já não há muito mais o que trabalhar na história delas, algumas até aparentam ter chegado ao fim de sua história na série, tendo participações forçadas e nada novo é trabalhado já faz algum tempo. Outro fator nada animador é que alguns eventos destaque, que surgiram no início da série, já foram cumpridos, como as CMC ganharem suas marcas e Rainbow Dash entrar para os Wonderbolts. Essas coisas se tornam indícios que a série possa estar chegando ao seu final, podendo até não ter uma 7ª Temporada. Isso se a Hasbro realmente valorizar a história da série, porque se ela não valorizar, vai continuar lançando quilos de episódios apenas para obter lucro. Minha opinião pessoal sobre o assunto: Claramente eu gostaria que a série durasse cada vez mais e mais, mas eu não gostaria de perder o gosto pela própria com episódios maçantes, forçados e desgastantes. Então eu acho que a Hasbro devia encerrar enquanto a série ainda tem algum brilho e não sair empurrando episódios previsíveis, sem graça, forçados e sem sentido nos fãs. Eu realmente vejo essa situação como algo preocupante, mas não acredito que seja o fim da série por agora, realmente tenho medo que continuam lançando episódios apenas para lucrar, mas também acredito em uma possível 'próxima geração'. - Bom pessoal, aqui vai finalizando mais uma matéria do vosso insuportável WaxingCrescent, espero que gostem e que eu não tenha ofendido a ninguém com o que foi dito. Vale lembrar que não estou dizendo que essas coisas não irão acontecer, mas que, por fatos apresentados pela própria Hasbro, essas coisas tem grandes chances de não acontecer, mas a Hasbro pode simplesmente dar a volta por cima e nos surpreender apresentando alguma dessas coisas, ou até todas a sete, vai saber. Então não deixem de dar suas opiniões conforme o assunto, gostaria de vê-las, desde que sejam de bom aproveito. Se eu ver que seu comentário passou uma mensagem ofensiva ou provocativa, ele será deletado. Já que eu não tive a intenção de ofender ninguém. =) Se gostaram desse estilo de matéria, eu gostaria de pedir a ajuda de vocês para me indicar um assunto que eu possa estar falando em uma próxima matéria, intitulada "7". Eu já tenho um assunto em mente para a próxima, mas eu gostaria de falar sobre o que vocês querem. =D Então até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues